Red world.
Post 1 It was a normal day in Roblox, I was using my secondary account named "Path452". I was laughing with my cousin while we played Wolves' Life 2, because the OCs the other players made in there had always "cute" or "attractive" in it, which means they look for Online Dating. We were laughing so hard because the chat was filled with "want to be my mate" or things like that, but I'm not going to talk of Wolves' Life 2, I'm going to talk about something worse than that, much worse... So I was looking for interesting games., when I saw that a strange person in Discord has sent me a link to a Roblox game called "red world". The game was created by n user named REID_STYR, and its miniature didn't seem reay… nice. It was a static-like red image with some black particles. I was curious about the game, so I entered. This is when the chaos started. First of all, the map was just a glitchy red maze, with no actual exit. The audio was terrible, and it started with a singing, then it cuts to some kind of woman saying something that can't be understood. You can hear the audio when you see the video I uploaded. On the top of the screen, there was an error saying "You have lost connection to the game", but the text was all glitched. I knew this was fa.ke, because that red rectangle saying the error was before the update. The new connection error is a text that appears in the middle of the screen. I went forward, then I suddenly got teleported to a different location of the maze. I kept going in random directions, till I got in some kind of room and the music changed. It sounded like a glitched screaming sound. Oh, Jesus Christ, what I saw next creeped me out. I saw a flame, I couldn't see exactly what it is. I saw that it was coming after me, I literally jumped off the chair. I wasn't fast enough to react, and the flame caught me.I was too curious to see what the flame was, but the curiosity leads me into a bad ending, so the flame managed to catch me. After that, I got kicked from the game with the next error: "Roblox has shut down this game server for maintenance. Error Code: 275" What? I decided to play it again, this time I didn't record it. I tried to avoid the flame, but it was useless since it was too fast for me. When I hear the song, I know the flame is nearby. I don't want to meet the flame again, I don't want to. There must be a way to avoid this demon, I just have to take different paths until one of them leads me to a different ending. I'll probably write again, this time showing what I see when I take different paths. Well, here's the video I managed to record, a minute of hell. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8L9YgAthoo&feature=youtu.be Post 2 Hello, I'm back. This time, I'll try to go different ways to find out anything new, let's see if I can avoid the flame this time. I noticed something, my avatar has changed. It has the arms of the Roblox Man body and the torso, legs and head from the Roblox Boy body. Its skin tone was all red, except for the torso, which had a darker red. I didn't know what to think about this, but I ignored it and then, I decided to play the game. I took different paths this time. It led me to a corner that I couldn't go through and it would just teleport me back. I tried over and over again, but the game suddenly crashed due to "internet issues". I knew this wasn't an internet issue, this was the game: it didn't want me to be there. Though the game tells me to get the heck out, I keep going in. I know this has an end, it's just that I can't find it. I need more time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAk32LNoWq0&feature=youtu.be I've tried two more times, without recording it, and I got caught by the flame. If I tried to go to the left side, I would get an error saying: "An unexpected error has ocurred and Roblox had to quit. We're sorry!" I don't freaking know why this game doesn't want me to be there. If REID_STYR has created a game, then it should be for a reason, he can't just kick everyone who enters there. There's an option I haven't tried yet: going forward. I think this is going to be the last time I play Red world. Wish me luck, guys... Part 3: The Finale Okay, I've tried going forward. I got greeted by a corner that I couldn't get through, again. But when I went backwards, I was greeted by a totally red person that was walking to me. Once that person touched me, I couldn't move anymore, and I got an error that would kick me out of the server. That's it, I give up, there's no exit of this maze. I've tried EVERYTHING. I know I shouldn't give up, but I just have to. If you find a way out, please tell me in the comments. PLEASE, I BEG YOU. I can't change my avatar back, it's stuck as this, so I guess I should make another account. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrRNlm85-18&feature=youtu.be Post 4: I give up. I don't know what to say now, I've been trying everything, hoping to find an exit, but I couldn't. So, I am BloodGD, also known as NewShadowLinkYT or Path452, and this was my story about Red world. The end? Post 5 Indeed it is not the end. I can't just give up here. I have learned that if you want to do something, try to do it over and over again until you make it. My character is back to normal, as you can see. I'm playing the red world again. Taking a first path I have tried, avoiding the flame. Jesus! The game got updated, and the audio is now deeper! It looks even more disturbing now… The path got darker now. I'm going to see if the flame has changed! Indeed it has changed. The flame is now more realistic and you can see the smoke from far away. The music makes it creepier, it's now low pitched. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knN_ln6opH0&feature=youtu.be There's the video. Watch it by your own risk. Post 6 Hello, I'm back. 2 weeks ago, I was checking the comments in my "red world 2" video I uploaded, the one in Post 2. I saw a comment that caught my attention (ignoring the fact that there were only 2 comments). This person said that the audio of red world is called "6661a91eby88", and it's an anime but down in a reverse way. After I saw the comment, I pinned it, and gave it a heart. I also answered it. "I'll make sure to look it up." He didn't answer for a long time. 3 days ago, he finally answered. He sent me a link to a video, which was supposed to be the audio. The video's name was "•.?", and it was uploaded by a hebrew person. Their name was "לשמשח פםשצש". I copied the name and pasted it on Google Translate, and it translated to "To be the Messiah". The video was, like the guy said, red world's audio, but it was deeper, just like the audio update I mentioned in Post 5. I decided to investigate REID_STYR's account. He had lots of followers, he wasn't following anyone, and he had only one friend. The friend's name was "Jenny_Feelings". Jenny_Feelings She was a member of "Robloxian Myth Hunters". Her avatar was simple, just a naked, blocky purple girl with purple hair. She was wearing a scarf and had a "J" in her chest. She created 2 games. The first one was called "Cold cold future", but it was closed to visitors. The second one was open to visitors, and it was called "Feelings". I decided to play it. The game's music was pretty sad, and even my avatar looks sad. He was looking down., like he was depressed, and he walked really slow. The game was explaining Jenny's feelings. It had 3D houses and text, just like the Horror Stories in that Horror Story game. Here's what I saw. "M name is Jenny. These are my feelings." "They bully me everyday… for existing…" "They never listened." After that, no more 3D models were shown. I had to walk up a small hill. Then, I was in some kind of circle. There were 3 texts around the circle. The letters were randomly caps, I don't know if you understand what I mean. You Will see it in the video. "What they say is true." "I give up." "I can't take it anymore, they never liked me." I got closer to one of the texts, and I was teleported to another game. This one was called "Bedroom…". This game's music was even sadder than the first one. The game was just a bedroom. I couldn't move, I couldn't even see my avatar. It was like I was a camera on the ground. There was a chair, which was broken. The saddest thing I saw was Jenny., or Jenny's ragdoll. She was hanging, she had a rope on her neck. She has killed herself. I left the game shortly after. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJ7VYHZKI1Q&feature=youtu.be RED_STYR I went back to Red world, and I saw creepy games on the. recommended section. There was a game called "RED_STYR". It was Red a world, but with a happy music playing. This made me feel less scared. This was the only game I played in the recommended section. Back to where I started this post. That comment. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBi_E7VaLHo&feature=youtu.be The Audio I downloaded Audacity. and reverted Red world's audio. The first part, A.K.A the children singing a reverted song, was now the original one. It sounded like children singing a Christmas Carol. The woman making weird sounds was now saying something like "BWAH BWAH, BWAH BWAH, BWAH BWAH". I'm going to play some relaxing games now, si.ce I investigated too much today. Goodbye, and see you later! Post 7 I'm back. I have been a whole week with stomach flu, another week with a terrible throat virus and yet another one with otitis. I'm okay now, so I decided to investigate some more. Okay, first of all, there are several games that I need to investigate. I can't just explore all of them, but I managed to explore some of them. Here's the first one. Wistful So, this game resembles an island. I spawned near a puddle of water in the mountains. I had to make all the way to what caught my attention, so I went through some waterfalls and a small lake. There's a small house, that's what caught my attention, and there's also a lake which ends at the edge of the map. I decided to see what the house was. It was pink, with some drawings a regular artist would post on the Internet. All the drawings had something in common: they were all drawings of birds. I don't know if this guy is obsessed with birds! Since there is nothing to explore in here, I moved to the next game. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SR4pNJ0LM8&feature=youtu.be T05DVUJaUkdWRlpMVEJR Yes, that's the name of this game. Weird as hell. When I joined, I was… I don't know what it was, but everything was red, there were dark red pillars and there was a Green fog. I saw a sign. There were random numbers (from 10 to 110) in there, probably a code? I can't just copy all that and find a translator to see what it says, I'll do it some day, but not now. There was a portal nearby, so I went in. It teleported me to another game, I forgot its name, but it was a gigantic ramp that took me to an enormous portal. I noticed there was some kind of pentagram. The pentagram, just like the portal, was enormous. I made my way into the portal, and I got teleported into the next game. It was an easy obby (I fell to the void like 3 times), the background was totally black, and the platforms were red. I finished the obby after 3 stupid fails. Yeah, I'm not that good at obbies. I didn't notice what was at the end: a black hole. I died and my body parts were sucked into the black hole. I got teleported into a final game. I couldn't do anything in there. The ground was red, the sky was black, just like my avatar. My avatar was now made of black, square-like particles. Suddenly, I heard my neighbors moving a chair. Oh my god, I jumped off the chair and started hyperventilating. Immediately, I pressed Alt + F4 and the game closed. Even though I wasn't watching it, I turned on the TV just to hear something, since the game doesn't have music at all. Okay, besides Red world, this was one of the scariest games I have played. Sorry if this post wasn't really good, I am just so tired… Maybe tomorrow I'll explore even more. If you notice something I didn't notice, or if you found a game/account that is possibly related to REID_STYR or Red world, tell me. It would help me a lot. The post ends here, I'll be back tomorrow. Bye, and have a good day. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWs3V-wtz5A&feature=youtu.be Post 8 Sorry for not writing yesterday, I don't have much information about Red world right now, but a person in the last video told me something. There's a game, not a ROBLOX game, but an actual game called "Sad Satan", which shares audio with the Red world. The main menu's music of this game is the same music you hear in Red world. REID_STYR's Red world was based on this game? I refuse to play it, since it's even scarier than Red world, and I don't want to end up at the edge of my chair, hyperventilating. Actually, the woman in Red world's audio was a distorted version of the original. In the original game, she was singing in slow motion. It was similar to Freddy Krueger's song, but I was unable to identify it. After that, the next song would be the woman making weird noises, the same noises heard in Red world, but high pitched and faster. I'll get more information in the next post, see you later. Post 9: Short update. Apparently, what the guy in Post 6 said was totally fake. I'm sure that the video of "To be the Messiah" was fake, since it was uploaded after the Red world 2 video. The audio is almost identical to the Red world 4 video. Also, REID_STYR has changed his avatar, so did Jenny_Feelings. Jenny says that she's feeling better. REID's status is totally blank. What if REID_STYR is actually an alternate account? Sorry if this was really short, but this is the only thing I got now. Bye, I'll see you later. Post 10 Here's the thing. I found a person named "ultranate19", which recognized me from this creepypasta. He just came up to me and said "are yuo guy frmo crepypasta?". I said yes, and he sent me a friend request. I accepted it, and looked at his profile. I looked at his friend list, littlebird78 was in it. He asked me if I had Discord, and I didn't answer. The next day, I was playing with my cousin again, with my alternate account (Path452). We were playing Natural Disaster Survival, until ultranate19 joined. He told me if I wanted to see his "gaem craetiaon", and I said yes, because I have no clue of what he would've said if I said no. I told my cousin I would be right back, he was fine with it, and I joined his game. Soorethian He had only one game created: Soorethian. The game's description was just "x.", I decided to join. The game was a yellow baseplate with a tree in it, and some rocks around it. Away from the rocks and the tree, there was a grave. Ultranate19 told me to follow him, then he stopped at the tree. He told me to wait. After some time, some shadowy robloxian figures appeared, surrounding the tree. I asked him about them, but he just said "parti", I think he meant "party", he basically can't spell. He told me to follow him again, and we stopped behind a rock. There was a glitchy, shadowy person there. Again, I asked him about it, but he said something like "CORRUPTION" or something like that, I honestly can't remember. Again, he told me to follow him and we finally stopped at the grave. Suddenly, a tall figure that seemed to be made with foil or fabric appeared. He didn't tell me anything about it. After that, he told me that he would "gou updaet gaem", he meant that he would go update the game. He left, I left too. I didn't see him after that, but recently, he asked me if I had Discord, but I didn't have guts to answer. He has another game, it's called "Home", but I don't feel brave enough to play it. Ultranate19, if this post annoyed you (because I exposed you to the public), I'm sorry, but I just had to do it. Sorry again, I don't have the video of me playing with ultranate19, but I have the link to the game if you want to play it. That's all, guys. See you later. Post 11 I think we had too much with other games that aren't actually Red world, let's go back to that game. Return to Red world. I tried going to different paths, and I ended up in something I haven't seen before... I met the flame again, but this time I ran to the right before it could even run at me. There was a room with a strange square drawn on a wall. That square seems to be the thing that plays the children singing sounds. I found a ramp that led me to a hallway, which was basically a dead end. While running down, I saw a figure that looked like some kind of dragon, or at least, its fossils. Before getting to the dead end, there was another hallway I could run to. This leads me to another dead end: a room. As soon as I entered the room, I saw the same person in Post 3. They were holding an axe or another kind of melee weapon. I tried to run away, but my mouse's sensibility was really high, I wasn't fast enough, the person caught me and it disconnected me. Now, let's try something else. Instead of running to the right before the flame could even run at me, I ran to the left. I got teleported like 4 times, and I was in a place, 4 hallways, the only thing I could do there is run in circles. The music changed again, it started to get distorted and the children singing couldn't be heard anymore (or I couldn't hear it anymore). I was stressed, I didn't know what to do, so I simply stood there, waiting for something to happen. I had to leave the game, I was too stressed. I feel like I need to try again, but I will do it tomorrow: I have to go soon, it's already nighttime, and I have the dinner. Well, see you tomorrow, sorry if this post was short. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIJ2KnNF2oo&t=5s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTb6XfHtusY Category:Roblox Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Games Category:Strange Category:Weird Category:Entities Category:Journal Entry Category:Glitches/Exploits